


The perfect opposite of me

by Maegfen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Tumblr Prompt, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maegfen/pseuds/Maegfen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He and Abby are complete opposites in many respects..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect opposite of me

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for galfridian on tumblr who prompted: 'kabby - you were on a frequency/ the perfect opposite of me'  
> I hope you enjoy this short little thing ;)

_You were on a frequency_

_The perfect opposite of me_

Sleeping at Last - We're Still Here

* * *

 

They shouldn’t work, not really.

He’s never thought about it before; not in any great depth at any rate.

It isn’t until she rests her head on his chest as she pulls him in for a tight hug after a particularly exhausting mission that he starts to ponder over it.

He and Abby are complete opposites in many respects.

Sure, they’re both stubborn, both single-minded when it comes down to it. But there’s that sharp edge to his behavior sometimes, a hint of his military background that still kicks in sometimes when the Camp is in danger ( _kill or be killed, kill or be killed, kill or be killed…_ )

Abby, on the other hand? Well the Hippocratic Oath still applies on Earth just as much as it did on the Ark.  _(”First do no harm,” she’d muttered to him as they’d taken in more Reapers. He’d wanted to… wanted to… well he didn’t know what he’d wanted to do with them, but helping them recover from their illness certainly wasn’t his first plan.)_

And the differences just go on and on. 

She’s short, and fair and petite.

He’s tall, dark, bulkier and more muscled from years of physical training.

She’s almost completely against public displays of affection.

He’s more than willing to slip his hands in hers, or plant a soft kiss on her temple in the middle of the Mess Hall.

She’s revels in the company of others, delights in catching up with all the residents of the camp.

He’s more standoffish, wary; there are few people that he keeps close as friends  _(but those he does know the full force of his protection…)_

She’s quiet in bed, even as he attempts to elicit noises from her, even when he makes her come again and again using his mouth, even as his fingers trail faint patterns and paths across her bare skin, even as his body sinks into hers in the peaceful hush of their shared quarters…

He’s embarrassingly loud when they’re together; there’s something about the way she kisses him with a mix of lust and love, something about the way she nips playfully at the shell of his ear as she takes all of him in, something about the way she pulls a moan from his throat as she falls apart around him  _(still quiet though, always quiet…)_

They shouldn’t work, not really.

But they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think; comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
